Not Without A Fight: Rematch
by Annaleise Marie
Summary: A collection of outtakes, drabbles, one-shots, and side-stories, from and about "Not Without A Fight's" Alice and Jasper. Requests welcome!
1. First Rematch

**Not Without A Fight: Rematch**  
Annaleise Marie

**AN**: This story will be a collection of outtakes, scenes, and side stories revolving around Not Without A Fight's Alice and Jasper, as per popular request.

Originally, the first outtake was going to be the story of Alice and Jasper meeting, in more detail, but well, that plan has changed. That story will come next. On that note, you should be aware that I will write what I want to – and what you request – but not in any particular order. You kind of have to read NWAF to get the flow of things. Actually, I hate to say it, but you kind of have to read it to get it at all. So sorry.

Having said that… Ahem… **This outtake deals with a part of the story that has been written, but won't occur for at least five more chapters. Please use your own discretion when deciding whether to read it or not, as it's a pretty big spoiler. DO NOT READ PAST THIS POINT IF YOU DO NOT WANT THE SPOILER!** No hard feelings if that's the case. I'll see you next outtake.

**STOP READING HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT THE SPOILER. LAST WARNING.**

**Outtake Summary**: Emmett leaves Rosalie when he and his mom move again. This is Alice's POV of that scene.

I do not own Twilight; that's Stephenie Meyer. I _do_, however, own "Not Without A Fight". Please do not touch without permission! (Finally, I own _something_!)

---

I let one leg dangle off of the porch swing, gently swaying back and forth as I sipped my coffee in the warm, balmy morning air. Jasper was still asleep, taking full advantage of the summer months between graduation and college, but I couldn't sleep on mornings like this.

The air was charged with a heavy sense of dread. Today was the day. Emmett had loaded the Jeep the night before.

I turned towards the door when it slowly opened and Emmett stepped out, pulling it shut quietly behind him.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him, causing him to jump as his head whipped around to look at me.

"Fuck, Alice, you scared me!" he said, shifting nervously and hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder. I just stared at him, trying to decide if he was purposefully avoiding my question or not.

"So you are?" I asked. He nodded. "Awfully early in the morning." Suspicions were starting to form in my head, and while I felt the need to know, I almost didn't want to, if I was right.

"I have a three day drive," he said, not meeting my eyes.

"That, and you're sneaking out," I said, pretty sure now that my suspicions were correct. It broke my heart to think that they were, but all signs were pointing that way.

He shook his head, reaching into one of the pockets of his bag to retrieve a small, plainly wrapped box.

"Give this to Rosalie for me?" he asked, still not meeting my gaze as he dropped the box into my now-extended hand. I stared at it, wondering what it was. Still, whatever may be in the box, it was the confirmation of my suspicions: he was leaving without saying goodbye. There was no other explanation, was there?

"Emmett, you're _not_," I asked, trying to plead with him to change his mind without straight-out accusing him, in case I was wrong.

"Just give it to her?" he mumbled before turning to me and walking down the front steps to cross the lawn to the Jeep. He _was_. He was leaving without saying anything to Rosalie. No goodbye, no hug, no kiss, nothing to soften the blow of him suddenly being ripped from her.

Didn't he realize what that would do to her?

"Emmett!" I shouted, flying off the porch to follow him across the grass, my sandals slapping sharply against my heels. They sounded as angry as I was feeling. "You can't do this! You're not even going to say goodbye to her? You can't just—"

"No, I'm not," he said, spinning sharply to face me. I skidded to a stop to avoid running smack into him, surprised. "Don't you get it, Alice?" he continued. "You were always the one who got it with us. Don't you understand that I _can't_ say goodbye to her?"

"No, I don't," I said honestly. "Do you know what that's going to do to her?" How could he not know?

"I can't say goodbye, Alice," he said slowly, as though he was searching for words. "Because if I say it, then that's it, it's over. And I'm not ready for it to be over. If I don't tell her goodbye, then it's not."

"I don't think that's how it works, Emmett," I said quietly. The poor guy. I could get what he was saying, really I could, even if it was completely and totally wrong. "I think it's over either way, and if you don't say goodbye, you're just going to make it hurt more for her. But you can't just _leave her_, Emmett! Not like this! This isn't right!"

"I'm sorry, Alice," he said quietly, turning away from me once more to open the door of the Jeep. I was left, dumbstruck, at the property line. I glanced down at the box that was still clutched tightly in my hand as the ignition started, trying to think of something to say to him to change his mind.

The Jeep pulled away as I stared at the box, sorrow weighing heavily in every cell of my body. I knew how this was going to go, how Rosalie was going to feel. I knew it, that feeling of ultimate betrayal, of abandonment, the feeling of being alone, of having a piece of you ripped away so suddenly, with no warning, no closure.

Nothing. Just emptiness. Just a gutted feeling in your soul, where they used to be.

I must have been standing there for twenty minutes, unable to react from the second-hand sorrow alone, ready to cry from it, even, when Rosalie burst through the front door, her hair a tangled mess, her pajama shorts and tank top rumpled, her feet bare. She had clearly just woken up. Her wide eyes raked over the yard, coming to rest on the now-empty driveway next door.

"Rose," I whispered when her eyes snapped to me, hearing my voice break.

"Alice, where's Emmett?" she asked, and I could hear it in her voice – she already knew. Knew, but was waiting for me to confirm it. I didn't want to. I didn't want to be the one to break it to her.

"He's gone," I whispered, knowing that the words would just barely reach her, and that it wouldn't matter, even if they didn't. She just wanted someone to say it, to know for sure before she let the world crash down.

I held out the package that Emmett had asked me to give her. Whatever it was, it was all I could offer her; the last piece of him that he had left behind for her.

"He wanted me to give you this."

She walked the few paces down the steps and to where I was standing, still rooted to the spot, to take the box from me. Her shaking hands tore off the brown paper to expose a black lacquered box. She opened it, staring blankly at its contents for a moment before an expression of pure rage took over her previously bewildered face.

I barely had time to duck as her arm drew back and she hurtled the box through the air. I watched as it skipped and skidded to a stop on the asphalt before snapping my gaze back to Rosalie. She had turned and already taken a few steps towards the house, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

I knew that pose. It was the subconscious stature of a woman trying to hold herself together. It was one of those expressions that could easily take physical form.

"Rose!" I shouted. Whatever was in that box, I felt like she was going to regret throwing it away. I knew that well, too. The grocery bag of shredded photographs in the back of my closet was evidence of my own mistake. "The box—"

"Let a fucking car hit it," she hissed and I snapped my mouth shut so sharply that I could hear my teeth click together as she marched back into the house, slamming the door behind her.

I stood there for a moment before I felt like I could move again. Without really thinking about what I was doing, going only on instinct and experience, I crossed the lawn to the street, crouching down where the box had stopped just inches shy of a storm drain.

I sat on the curb and opened it slowly to see a poesy ring, not unlike the one Emmett had given her at Christmas, nestled in the black velvet lining. The etched words read "Forget Me Not".

I could understand why this upset her, why she wouldn't want it at this moment. It was unfair of him to leave her this way, and then ask that of her. Still, one day she might regret throwing it out, and I didn't want her impulse to be as permanent as mine.

I was about to shut the box, already formulating an idea for how to sneak it into the house without her noticing, when I noticed a small white thing sticking out from under the velvet lining of the box. I ran my finger over it to find that it was the corner of a piece of paper.

Feeling as though I was intruding upon something private, but too curious to ignore it, I pulled out the lining and then the folded note, opening it slowly as I tried to swallow down the guilt I felt at intruding.

It was a list, written in Emmett's small, cramped writing.

1. Never forget that your smile can make everything bad disappear.  
2. Never forget that you made Forks the only place, out of all of them so far, that I've truly lived.  
3. Never forget that you are my Missing Piece, too.  
4. Never forget that you are everything I've been searching for, without even knowing it.  
5. Never forget that you rock my world.  
6. Never forget that it meant something.  
7. Never forget that _you_ meant _everything_.  
8. Never forget that you are perfect.  
9. Never forget that all I want is to make you smile.  
10. Never forget that I never wanted to make you cry.  
11. Never forget that you are beautiful.  
12. Never forget that you are strong.  
13. Never forget that I would do anything for you.  
14. Never forget that this is not the end; I promise.  
15. Never forget that you have all of my love, for all of my life.  
16. Please, never forget me.

By the time I got to the end of the list, I really was in tears.

I couldn't let this happen.

I had to figure out something.

Emmett had to keep his last promise. This couldn't be the end. Not for them, too.

---

**AN**: So what did you think of this first little outtake? Like it, love it, hate it, want to destroy me for it? I'd love to hear from you!

Remember to submit your requests for NWAF scenes that you'd like to see from Alice or Jasper's POV, or any other side stories you'd like to see about them, pre-NWAF, post-NWAF, etc. I'll try to do all requests!

Again, next outtake is how Alice and Jasper met and fell in love! Hope to see you then, dears!

If you loved it, send that love back! :D

love, Anna.


	2. Second Rematch

**Not Without a Fight: Rematch**

**AN**: I know I said that this outtake would be how Alice and Jasper met, but when I was planning a future chapter of NWAF, this side story came up and I couldn't resist it. It takes place a year into their relationship, about a year before Emmett moves to Forks. It contains **no** spoilers, so I hope you'll all enjoy it!

As a note, the song in this chapter is actually "Cat Like Thief" by Box Car Racer. It's really a good song, and I hope you'll give it a listen. Anything else claimed in this chapter as to where it comes from or who wrote it or anything else has been changed purely for the purposes of the story. No false claims or copyright infringement is intended, I just have literally _no_ songwriting or poetry skills.

In addition to "Cat Like Thief", I also do not own Twilight. That of course is Stephanie Meyer. I _do_ own Not Without a Fight, so please be respectful of that. :D

X

**APOV**

"What do you mean she's gone?" Jasper asked. I shook my head. How do you answer that? How do you tell someone that you hope will love you, that your own mother didn't even love you enough to stay with you? "Do you know when she's coming back?"

I shook my head again, my throat tightening.

"I don't… guess she is," I said. "She's been gone about a month, and then this morning she transferred some money into my account, enough to pay the bills that have been piling up. She hasn't called or anything."

"How could she just leave? You're sixteen, Alice!" he said incredulously.

"I know that, Jasper!" I said exasperatedly. He stared at me, not saying anything.

"My own mother didn't love me enough to stay," I muttered. "My dad left… didn't even want to meet me…"

_How could you love me?_

"Alice…" he started. I shook my head again. I wondered vaguely if I would eventually shake it right off of my shoulders.

_How could anyone love me?_

"I just… Anyway, I think I need some space. With all of this," I forced out. Jasper had been reaching for my hand, but he stopped when my words hit him.

_You can't leave me._

"Alice… You're not serious," he said hesitantly, his voice shaking.

_If I leave, it's my decision._

"I'm sorry," I said, standing up from the curb and picking up my bag.

"Alice," he began.

"Don't follow me," I said. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

I turned away from him and walked towards my house. I didn't look back.

X

**JPOV**

I don't think I moved off of the couch for two days that week. At any rate, the weekend finally came, and I was still lying there, staring blankly at the TV. I felt hollow. Some would guess that would be better than pain, but I was beginning to have my doubts. I wished I could rage. I wished I could scream, and throw things, and be mad at the world, at _her_.

But I didn't want to. I just wanted to lay on the couch and hope that maybe in just one more episode Italy would deport the Jersey Shore cast.

Sometime in the afternoon on Saturday, Rosalie stepped in front of the TV. I couldn't afford the energy to move to look around her. I just closed my eyes and burrowed into the throw pillow.

"_What_ is wrong with you?" Rosalie demanded. I sighed, the sound muffled by the pillow. The weight on the couch shifted as she sat on the edge. "Look, I don't know what's up with you, and I can't make you do anything, but if you make this a habit, you're going to seriously fuck up your own shit with school."

"My shit is already fucked," I muttered. Rosalie sighed.

"That's it." _Whump!_ She hit me with one of the throw pillows. "Get." _Whump._ "Up." _Whump._ "Now." _Whump._

"Cut it out," I growled, sitting up and snatching the pillow from her.

"What's going on, Jasper?" she asked, leaning back when I moved my legs.

"Alice broke up with me," I said. Rosalie raised an eyebrow at me.

"So? I mean, I love Alice like a sister, but you guys are in high school. You were probably going to break up at some point. It's not the end of the world."

"Shut the fuck up, Rose," I hissed. "You've never given a shit about anyone in your life. You don't know anything about it."

Rosalie looked like I had slapped her. Good.

"Look, little brother," she said, seeming to be struggling to maintain her calm, which was quite a considerate gesture coming from her. "Maybe I'm wrong. I don't think I am. But if Alice really means _that much_ to you, you know what you have to do, right?"

I glared at her and she continued to appear unfazed. She picked up my hat off of the coffee table, putting it on my head and then standing up to pull the blanket off of me.

"Fight for her. Don't just let her go," she said, smiling. She stood up, turning to go up to her room. "Oh, and Jasper? You're wrong. I may not be in love, but I'll always care about you, even if you're acting like an ass."

I laughed, despite myself, and she disappeared upstairs.

She was right, of course. She developed that annoying tendency when it was necessary.

I was going to fight for Alice. And I thought I knew how.

X

**APOV**

_Snip. Snip. Snip. _

I had taken them all down. Every last one. The walls, the mantle, Mom's desk in her study, the bedrooms. I had taken every last one.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

They were gone. I didn't want them. It was over.

_Snip. Snip. Snip._

When I was done, they were a pile of carefully cut squares, none larger than my pinky nail. I gathered them together on my bedspread. I wanted to scatter them, or throw them out, or burn them. Leaving them in their pile still made them feel somehow whole.

But I couldn't do it. I picked up a piece, looking at it carefully. The edge of a lace hem gleamed up at me from the glossy surface. It was from her summer dress, that year that we went to San Diego. It had been sitting on the table by the front door, when it was whole.

When we were whole.

I picked up my scissors and cut the piece in half, and then in half again.

It was all torn apart. She had torn us apart. And then I had torn _us_ apart.

It was okay. Everyone I that loved me, or should have loved me, or thought they loved me, left. At least that way he was still there. I had left him. I had controlled this. He didn't leave me. I had pushed him away.

My eyes burned. My eyelids were red and irritated. I dragged my sleeve across them, trying to stem the flow. When he hadn't shown up to school Thursday I had cried. I didn't stop when he didn't call that night. I didn't stop when he didn't come Friday, or again when he didn't call. I was still crying.

I had done this. I had no right to cry. But I didn't think I would ever stop, anyway.

I buried my face in my hands, and because I could, because I was alone, because I would be alone for a very long time and no one would hear me, no one would try to stop me, I sobbed. I let the silent but persistent tears flow forward, pour down my face, soak the collar of my sweater. Raw sobs ripped from my throat, tearing at my vocal cords. I felt like I was collapsing in on myself, shrinking into a tiny ball of sorrow and, for some identifiable reason, terror.

I couldn't breathe. I was going to die. I was going to die alone in this house. Eventually, when the bills were long enough overdue, someone would find me, rotting on top of the remains of my family.

Arms encircled me, and I was sure I had finally gone mad. I could smell him, feel his warmth as I leaned back into his chest. His hair tickled my face as he rested his chin on my shoulder, his forehead touching my cheek.

I opened my eyes, and through tears I spotted his hat beside the pile of destroyed photos. I reached up to where his arms were wrapped around my shoulders, and they were real.

He was real.

He was here.

He hadn't left me.

I sobbed harder at this, for some reason. He hadn't left me. He had come to find me. I had needed him, and here he was. I hadn't even heard him come in.

And then I noticed the music. My iPod dock was lit up on my dresser.

"_I fell down again  
But I can't complain  
Another false step  
Could drive me insane  
I only got myself here to blame  
So I shake off defeat and I start again  
Oh no I said  
I wanna go back  
But I can't win the shit  
And I'm gonna stay on track  
Yeah, make a deal like that  
I keep my head up  
But I never react…"_

It was his voice. He hadn't written his own music since before we met. I had heard some of his old stuff, and had tried to get him to write, to no avail. And this was beautiful. I struggled to bite back the sobs, wanting to hear.

"_I wrote it down a list a month ago  
Sixteen chapters of one thing you've blown  
The best thing yet to help you  
Through and through that she was  
I feel her more than you_

Don't leave  
Don't leave her…

"

"I know you're scared," he said quietly. I shook my head. "It's okay. Anyone would be. But you don't have to be afraid of losing me."

"_I get up just to get knocked back down  
I sit up just to get knocked all around  
I wanna say something but you're out of town  
I don't wanna have another showdown  
say stand up let's make it clear  
follow you home you were not there  
you saw him coming you disappear  
home alone every night seems so clear…"_

"So I tried to think about what I would tell someone if they came and told me about this, and after a couple of hours I was left with this," he continued. "I don't ever want to be without you, Alice."

"_Call me back when word is that she's gone  
Cat like thief she stole air from my lungs  
Leave me standing on this lonely grave  
I dug it out in case she turns away…_"

"I don't feel alive without you. I don't care about anything, I barely notice time passing. I hardly feel anything without you. You are everything to me. I couldn't be without you."

"_Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave her  
Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave her  
Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave her  
Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave her…_"

"And I will never, never leave you," he said. "And I don't want you to try to leave me. I will do whatever it takes to show you that I have no intention of leaving like they did."

My crying had finally subsided, and I wiped at my eyes again before turning to him.

"I love you, darlin'," he said, smiling softly, and I nearly started crying again, but this time out of joy. He had never said that before.

"I love you too, Jazz," I said, reaching out to run my fingers through his hair. "I'm so sorry for all of this."

"Well, things were getting a little routine for awhile there, weren't they?" he asked, grinning.

"Stay with me," I said. I didn't want to be here alone, in this house.

"Always, darlin'," he said, leaning back and taking me with him, holding me close. I rested my head on his chest, my body stretched out along the length of his. The shredded pictures tickled my feet, trying to remind me of what I had lost.

I looked up at him instead, at what I had, at what I hoped I would always have.

X

**AN**: Parts of the song, I realized while writing this, lose a _lot_ in simple text. I really do recommend listening to it. Actually, most of the CD is really good, and this song, along with another one of theirs, will be used in later chapters of NWAF.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear any feedback! :D


	3. Third Rematch

**Not Without a Fight: Rematch  
**Annaleise Marie

**Third Rematch**

**AN**: Oh gosh, it was so nice to see that people are still interested in these outtakes and snippets. I really like my Alice and Jasper, and writing them is pretty fun, so I'm glad people enjoy reading it.

Now, finally, this chapter will be about how Alice and Jasper met. The story has already been told in NWAF, summarized by Alice to Emmett, but I thought it would be interesting to go more in-depth with it. **No spoilers for NWAF. **Enjoy!

Also, this one is going to be a lot lighter than the previous rematches. No idea why I started with the really heavy ones. I guess I have a flair for dramatics. Haha.

I do not own Twilight, that would be Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own NWAF and NWAF: Rematch, so please always be considerate! I can't imagine anyone really wanting to steal this, but still. Lol.

X

**APOV**

Time moves slowly when you're being stood up.

I had been waiting at the diner for a little over an hour. Maybe a less determined person would have given up by now. Maybe a less stupid person would have given up by now. I told myself I was only determined because I wasn't stupid. I was fully aware that I had been stood up. Probably.

It was that "probably", though.

I had picked the diner because, as one of the few places to "hang out" in Forks, it was pretty busy on a Friday night. Also, the police chief ate his dinner there every night. I _wasn't_ stupid. I knew meeting people from the internet could be dangerous.

But while the diner being busy had seemed like a good thing, it was quickly becoming a curse. Kids from school were clustered around, laughing, chatting, and occasionally rough-housing, much to the apparent annoyance of the cook and owner, who appeared more and more agitated every time his ruddy face appeared in the kitchen window behind the counter.

It would be a pleasant environment, a nice night out with friends. One of those golden moments of youth that adults talk about but don't seem special at the time, that you'll be yearning about for the rest of your life.

Except I was alone. The golden light didn't touch me, and everyone knew it. Everyone noticed. I was sure of it.

Moving to Forks had been hard. I was friendly and social enough once I had found a niche, no matter how small. But in a high school of only about four hundred students, where everyone had gone to school together since the age of five, that was hard to find. And everyone knew about that new weird girl.

Everyone avoided that new weird girl.

The daughter of, their mothers whispered in the grocery store, that woman who moved in on Ithaca Lane. The one who, rumor had it, was mentally ill.

They had only moved here, they said, because she was referred to Dr. Cullen who, despite working in such a dinky town, was a brilliant psychiatrist.

It was only half true. But when the word "crazy" started getting thrown around, people didn't ask too many questions. It was like they sensed that the truth could ruin the sensationalism of the rumors.

So no one asked. So I didn't tell.

I crawled into the computer instead, travelling by chips and wires through the words and images of social networking.

And there I had found him. Jay, he said his name was. Or, 'everyone called him Jay'. I was just Alice. Not Alice, the weird. Not Alice, the new. Not Alice, the daughter of. And he treated me like Alice. Just Alice.

So now, a few months later, we had agreed to meet up. And now, a few months later, I was sitting here alone. Maybe I could only be Just Alice on the computer.

I checked the clock on the wall again. It had been an hour and a half now. I may as well wait the last half hour. Round it out.

"Jay's here," I girl at a table a few feet away from me stage-whispered, poking her friend pointedly. I guess she had been too loud, too obvious, because her friend blushed and looked purposefully in the opposite direction. I followed the first girl's eyes towards the door, and there he was.

I had never seen pictures of Jay, but this boy definitely fit his description: wavy blond hair, light eyes, and tall. Very tall, from what I could judge from this distance.

A cowboy hat was perched on his head, looking so out of place in that dreary Forks winter weather, where most people had donned knit caps and scarves that wouldn't come off for the rest of the season, that I nearly laughed.

But it was different, distinct. It gave him character, and I liked that. Of course, I was just so relieved to see him, that he had actually shown up, that I probably would have been happy if he had shown up wearing footie pajamas or something.

I slid out of my seat and made my way to him. His eyes locked with mine and he gave me a small smile. More… polite than familiar, but I could work with that.

"Hi," I said when I reached him. "You've kept me waiting a long time."

X

**JPOV**

I didn't know what to say at first. Of course, everyone knew about Alice Brandon, the new girl. But I hadn't spoken two words to her even though she and her mom and moved in on our street a few months ago. Actually, come to think of it, I hadn't seen her since Rosalie and I had driven by while they were moving in. She seemed to keep to herself a lot.

But she also seemed pretty nice, and she was smiling at me, and she was really, really cute. Petite and baby-faced with that edgy, soft-looking dark hair and pale, smooth skin. Even if this was a misunderstanding, I found myself wanting to talk to her.

Besides, if some guy had kept her waiting, and she thought he had shown up, it might really hurt or embarrass her to find out that she had the wrong guy. I could practically feel the relief rolling off of her.

So I did the only thing I knew to do. I tipped my hat to her and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

She beamed at me, this fucking bright ass smile, and she just looked so happy that I had to smile back.

She led me back to her table and I followed happily, feeling strangely at ease despite the odd circumstances.

I've been following her ever since. I would follow her to the ends of the earth if it meant she would smile at me one last time like she did that night before I toppled over.

X

**AN**: I considered taking this further, to Alice finding out that Jasper wasn't James, and the conversation where Alice convinces him to use his full name, but I thought this was a nice little wrap up.

It does raise new questions, though. Mostly about Alice's mom. I don't know if I'll write outtakes to answer them. They're heavy, even for me. I guess it really depends on the interest.

Now I really must get to work on the new chapter of NWAF. Thanks for reading, and I would love, love to hear from you! Don't forget that I accept requests for this story! So send me yours! They can be NWAF scenes from Alice and Jasper's POV, or pre-NWAF, or even post-NWAF (although those will almost ALWAYS contain spoilers, so be warned), so don't be shy!


	4. Fourth Rematch

**Not Without a Fight: Rematch**  
Annaleise Marie

**Fourth Rematch**

**AN**: So this Rematch was originally requested by **Hans153** when this first began, but I wound up waiting until its subject matter ran a bit more parallel with NWAF. She requested Jasper's memories of the Royce issue. We touched on them a bit in the most recent chapter, Round Twenty-Five, but now we're going to delve into his actual recollections of the event. It's sort of dark subject matter, but I hope you enjoy it, and I hope it brings some depth to the main story.

For timeline purposes, this one starts off during the main story, but most of it takes place about six months before NWAF. Assuming you're caught up on the story, there are no spoilers.

Now, I own a really lovely, super soft pair of gloves that my friend knitted me for Christmas, but I do not own Twilight. That would be Stephanie Meyer. I do, however, own _Not Without a Fight_. So there's that, I guess.

X

**JPOV**

"Did you really break down her door?" Emmett asked. It took me a second to think of what he was talking about, and then I remembered what I said when I was yelling at my parents. I nodded, exhaling slowly, debating how to actually answer. I had never spoken about that night before. Anyone I would have talked to about it had been there.

"Yeah. Held a knife to Royce's throat and threatened to cut off his dick, too," I finally said, keeping my voice level. It still made me mad to think about it, but Emmett reacted pretty strongly to anything related to Royce. I hoped by keeping calm myself, he'd keep calm as well.

"Nice," he said approvingly. I nodded, drawing on my cigarette. Truth was, I couldn't remember large parts of that night. I had pieced together a pretty good memory of it from what I did recall and what Alice had told me.

Alice and I had been out for the night. Back then, we were still trying to get her used to sleeping at her house alone, that way it wouldn't be so rough on her when my parents were in town and she couldn't stay here. Usually in those circumstances she went to stay with Bella, but my parent's schedules could be pretty unpredictable and that didn't work for last-minute situations. Our plan was to start sleeping at her place, together, and then I'd start spending a few nights a week at my house without her.

It wasn't working out so well. She had some pretty vicious nightmares even when we were both at her house, and more often than not on the nights that she tried to stay there alone I would wake up to her crawling into my bed.

On this particular night, we had started out at her place, but after the third nightmare woke her, sobbing, we headed back to my place.

"Royce is still lhere?" Alice asked when we reached the driveway and saw the black Challenger. I checked my watch. It was pretty late, but she was dating the guy. I couldn't really judge. My girlfriend couldn't even sleep separate from me.

Not that I was complaining, for the record. If it weren't for the fact that my parents would completely and irreversibly lose their minds if they knew Alice regularly spent the night, I would have absolutely no problem with her just staying over indefinitely.

"I guess he's staying the night," I said. Alice bit her lip, staring up at the second floor of the house, at Rosalie's dark room. "What?"

"Doesn't he give you a creepy feeling?" she asked. I shrugged. I had no particularly strong feelings about Royce, other than that the guy seemed like a class-A regulation dick. But nothing that you didn't regularly encounter in high school.

"I don't know, Alice," I said wearily. She turned her eyes to me. They were rimmed with dark circles, the whites bloodshot. "Look, let's just get to bed. It's late, and you look exhausted."

She nodded, taking my hand as we headed for the door, but she still looked upset. I wrote it off as uneasiness from her nightmares. In retrospect, I should have known better than to second-guess Alice's odd sense of people.

"I'm going to get some water," I said once we were inside. "I'll meet you upstairs."

She nodded, starting up the stairs as I headed for the kitchen. I pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and sat down at the counter for a second, resting my head on my hands. I was really starting to worry. Alice's mom had been gone for six months, and although she said she had never slept especially well, things seemed to have reached a new and terrifying level of bad. I was beginning to wonder if this was even fixable.

I heard her feet on the stairs again and I stood up, not wanting her to think I was putting off coming to bed, but then I realized that she was running.

She rounded the corner from the stairs and shot into the kitchen, her socks slipping on the hardwood. She skidded to a stop in front of me, her fingers curling into my shirt for balance.

"Jazz," she gasped. Her eyes were wild, and when I moved my hand to her shoulder she was shaking. "There's something wrong. You have to go upstairs. Rose..."

That's the last thing I actually remember for awhile. Alice says that before she could finish her explanation, I was already leaving the kitchen. She says that I paused to grab the closest knife from the butcher block on the counter, and that then she practically had to chase me up the stairs.

She said that once we got to the top of the stairs, the sounds were pretty clear. Muffled screaming, cursing, and the sound of a sharp slap cracking through the hallway.

The next thing I remember is Rosalie's door flying open, and the sight that met me once my eyes adjusted to the dark. The sounds, unhindered by the door, assaulted my ears as I took it in. Royce had Rosalie pinned down, one hand in her hair planted against the bed, the other over her mouth. Rosalie's skirt was bunched up at her waist, her underwear twisted around her ankles.

Then I was across the room, my forearm pressed against Royce's neck as I pinned him to the wall. That was the first time I was aware of the knife in my hand, because now it was hovering against his throat.

"Put it away, or I swear to god I'll fucking cut it off," I hissed. I could barely see straight. Saliva pooled in my mouth. I would kill him.

Royce was pale as he fumbled with his zipper. Behind me Rose was sobbing and it sounded like Alice was about to hyperventilate.

"Jasper," Alice choked out. Goddammit. Now I was scaring Alice. I had tried damn long and hard to not let myself show anger around her, not wanting her to see me that way, and now this fucker had ruined it.

"Alice, take Rosalie downstairs," I said, trying to keep my voice steady. It still came out harsher than I meant to and I cursed inwardly. I would slit Royce's throat if she was scared of me now, on top of what he had already done.

I might slit his throat anyway.

I heard scuffling and then the sound of their footsteps retreating, Rose's sobs fading with them. I didn't take my eyes off of Royce. He was straining away from the knife. I tried to resist the urge to press it harder against his throat.

"You raped my sister," I snarled, my brain finally catching up to my body.

"Man, I-"

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped. He swallowed hard. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't gut you like a fish right now."

"My father will fire yours," he gasped. My eyes narrowed.

"There are other jobs," I said.

"You do one thing to me, and I swear I will make sure your family is ruined. Your little bitch, too," he spat.

My blood ran cold at that. Alice. Royce was threatening to hurt Alice.

"If I ever see you around my sister again... Hell, if I catch you in Forks at all, I will make you pay. I don't give a fuck what your father does. And if you ever so much as _look_ at Alice, I _will_ kill you. I won't hesitate, and you will suffer," I swore. "Do you understand?"

He just glared at me. I dropped the knife to my side and released him.

"Get the fuck out, Royce. And remember, don't let me even think you may have had the opportunity to so much as look at either of them ever again."

The rest of my night was a blur. Rosalie didn't talk much. Alice didn't sleep, and so I didn't sleep.

And then the next day we all rose from our spots in the living room and went to school, on auto-pilot, unsure of how to do anything more than carry on as normal.

I didn't see Royce again for over six months. By that point Emmett, the great grinning goofball, had moved in next door, and he sort of took over guarding Rosalie. I let him, mainly because I was afraid of what I might do if I actually gave in to revenge on Royce.

I looked at Alice, who was smiling for all she was worth at the idea of something as simple as ice skating. The important thing that day was getting Rosalie help, but looking at Alice like this, I knew that I would keep my word to Royce in a heartbeat to keep her safe.

X

**AN**: So this chapter was interesting to write, as the only one that has run hand-in-hand with an update of NWAF. Thanks again to **Hans153** for the request!

Have a request of your own? Don't forget to review and let me know! It's really awesome to see what sort of stories have piqued your interest as readers! It lets me write things I may never had considered, and we all - myself included - get to know the characters on a new level!

Don't have a request? I'd still love to hear from you! Drop a line if you have time! Reviews mean the world to me!


	5. Fifth Rematch

**Not Without a Fight: Rematch**  
Annaleise Marie

**Fifth Rematch**

**AN**: This rematch was requested by an unregistered reader, **Katie**. I had actually expected someone to request this one quite awhile ago and I was surprised it took so long to come up! Haha. So yeah, everyone thank Katie. Also, thank **Hans153**, for her never ending patience and willingness to answer questions such as: "Can sand conceivable cut soft tissues? I mean, it is stone, and you can scrape yourself on it... But could it actually lead to blood loss?" Because being my beta for this story is sure to be a strange ride.

This takes place six months into the relationship, making it the second earliest story in this series so far, after the story of them meeting, of course. It contains no spoilers for NWAF, so I hope you all enjoy it!

As with most of my lemons, if you aren't of age in your country to read smut, at the very least keep it to yourself, yeah? My purpose here is not to write porn for minors, but then, I've been underage before too. I'm good with just being ignorant to the fact.

Be warned, this chapter is 4k+ words of awkward and humiliating.

I guess I own _Not Without a Fight_, but I do not own the original Twilight saga. That would be Stephanie Meyer.

X

**JPOV**

People really should mention what a bitch it is to have a girlfriend in the summer.

I mean, an _actual_ girlfriend, one that you see every day and care about and can't get enough of as it is. One that you lay in the shade with for hours when the sun's high and talk about everything and as cheesy as it is you're happy as shit because every moment with her is just that awesome. One who kisses you softly after you buy her ice cream or some shit and leaves sugar on your lips.

And one who was currently in the world's smallest swimsuit, laughing and skipping through the surf at the beach. She was going to be the death of me.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not what you would call _inexperienced_. But Alice was a lot of firsts for me. Out of all of the girls, since I was thirteen and Jessica Stanley let me touch her under her bra in the closet during Seven Minutes in Heaven at Tyler Crowley's birthday party, Alice was the only one I had ever dated. When I was still performing with the band, I had my pick of girls after the shows, but with Alice I couldn't stop thinking how lucky I was that she had picked _me_. Especially after the whole thing with her thinking I was that James guy.

She was the first girl I had really cared about.

She was the first girl who had given me hope regarding the whole idea of love and relationships.

She was the first girl that I didn't just fuck and forget.

I closed my eyes as a fresh wave sent up spray on the shore and Alice shrieked, jumping back, the salt water beading on her skin and making that damned bikini cling to her even more. I laid back in the sand, pushing my hat down over my face and letting the sun warm my bare chest. She was going to kill me.

And she was so damned _innocent_. Alice wasn't like me. She hadn't become jaded early on to the concepts of sex and intimacy. I couldn't just take that from her. I couldn't be the one to spoil that.

But I _wanted_ to. There were at least twenty times a day when I imagined pushing her against any available surface and taking her so thoroughly that she wouldn't even know her own name. I wanted her to be mine. Only mine, in every way.

I heard a muffled thumping sound and then my hat was lifted off of my face. Alice was crouched on the sand beside me. She put my hat on, grinning at me, and then planted her hands in the sand for support as she balanced on the balls of her feet. The effect was to push her breasts together and I nearly groaned. If I didn't know better, I would think she was doing this on purpose.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a puzzled smile.

"Never better," I said, nearly cringing as my voice cracked. Yeah, that was sexy. Alice laughed.

"Are you going to get in the water?" she asked. Because that was just what I needed to maintain control over myself. To be in the water with the wet, barely covered girl of my dreams. I shook my head. "Okay," she said, leaning over to kiss me. She tasted like salt and summer and I was about one second away from losing my mind.

This was ridiculous. If things went on like this, I was going to end up doing something on impulse, and ruin it. Alice deserved better than that. She deserved for her first time to be special or some shit. I had to come up with a plan. And quick.

But despite my convictions that this should really be more than some teenage grope-fest, my hand was going to her waist, holding her in place as I sat up, deepening the supposedly innocent kiss. Alice let out this little happy sigh, and that was it. Game fucking over. All control just went out the fucking window. I twisted, moving so that she was under me, my hand sliding around to the small of her back to press her against me.

Her hands came up to thread through my hair and I groaned. She broke the kiss to laugh and I blushed. My scalp's always been weirdly sensitive and it's pretty embarrassing.

"Sorry," I muttered. She shook her head.

"It's cute."

_Cute_. I didn't want to be _cute_. I wanted to be fucking manly and virile and all that other Harlequin fantasy bullshit.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Alice asked, looking concerned. I wanted to scream. This was not going right at all. I wasn't supposed to be pouting about my scalp sensitivity, of all ridiculous things. I was supposed to be acting all suave and seductive and all that.

"I was just wondering if this was okay," I said. Might as well use the pause to check, right? Alice looked confused for a second, but then understanding spread across her face.

"You mean..." she looked at me pointedly. I didn't answer. I couldn't tell what she thought about it. If this wasn't okay, then I didn't want to come across as some jackass. She looked around furtively. There hadn't been another person on this beach all day - it was one that Charlotte had recommended as 'romantic' purely for the reason that it was so isolated - but I looked around, too, confirming we were still alone.

"I want you, Alice," I said softly. She blushed, biting her lip. "If you're not ready-"

"No," she said, shaking her head. My stomach dropped. Well, that was that then. My thoughts must have shown on my face because she laughed again. "No, I mean, I'm not not ready," she said. "I want it to be you."

Oh shit. Alice wanted me. It was weird. Up until that exact point, I had pretty much seen her as completely innocent. It didn't occur to me that sex would even occur to her, on that level. I figured it would be something that we would have to sort of work our way around to, not something that she would already want. And with me. Alice wanted me the way I wanted her.

Well, consider my mind completely and totally blown.

She pulled me back to her, her fingers threading through my hair again as her lips met mine. I shuddered at the contact, balancing with one hand in the sand while the other slid up from her waist and around her back to find the knot on her swimsuit top. She arched into me, making space for my hand to move between her and the ground, pressing her body against mine in the process.

I found the loose end of the knot and pulled. Nothing happened. I pulled harder. Still nothing.

"Jesus fucking Christ, is this thing super glued on?" I asked. Sure, I could unhook a bra with one hand while severely inebriated, but a swimsuit top? No sir.

Alice dissolved into laughter, her body falling back to the sand. I stood up, kicking the sand in frustration. It wasn't the most effective outlet.

"Jasper, it's okay," she said, trying to control her laughter.

"It's not," I snapped. I took a deep breath, trying to keep my cool. I was fucking embarrassed. In the thousands of times I had imagined this moment, I had not once been stopped by something as stupid as a simple fucking knot.

"Jazz, come on," Alice said, no longer laughing. I bent over and picked up my hat, putting it back on and starting off down the beach. Alice called after me, but I just shook my head and continued on. Well, that was a disaster I hadn't foreseen.

_It wasn't actually that bad_, a part of my mind told me.

Fuck off, she was laughing at me. That's never good when it comes to this.

_She was probably just nervous. It _is_ her first time, you know._

Yeah, and it was a fucking mess.

_Just because you're embarrassed._

It _was_ embarrassing.

I stopped. This argument with myself was fucking stupid. The short of it was, I was embarrassed and I had taken it out on Alice. Over something as stupid as a knot. Really? That was how this was going to go?

I spun around, determined to go back, to at least talk to her, if not try again, only to find myself face-to-face with her. Well, face-to-top-of-her-head, anyway.

"It's not that big of a deal," she said bluntly.

"I know," I muttered. "But you were laughing and-"

"It was _funny_," she said exasperatedly. "I thought sex was supposed to be fun. I don't know why anyone even wants to do it if it's all serious and stressful. So if something's funny, why not laugh? Or do we have to stop each time and get all huffy and weird?"

I gaped at her. She exhaled hard and then reached behind her, quickly untying the bikini top and pulling it off. She reached out, grabbed my hand, and shoved the fabric into it, closing my fingers around it.

"There. Now that that's resolved-" she started, but my lips crashed into hers, cutting off the rest of her sentence. On one level I felt like that should have completely emasculated me, but fuck me, that was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen Alice do. And that was saying something, since for the last couple of months literally everything she did could get me hard.

She wrapped her arms around my neck, pressing her breasts against my chest, and my mind was instantly reeling from the skin-to-skin contact. I skimmed my hand across her skin, grinning at the gasp that escaped her, letting just the tips of my fingers drift across the swell of one breast. She pressed harder against me, pulling her lips from mine to kiss my neck softly before her tongue flicked out, drawing a smooth line up to my ear. She pulled the lobe between her teeth, biting lightly.

So far, almost none of this was new, but it was setting me on fire like never before. I cupped her breast, kneading it gently as she went back to work on my neck, sucking lightly. I needed to get us back over to where my towel was spread on the sand - or, more exactly, to my backpack next to it - but I couldn't bring myself to pull away from her.

I let my hands drift back down, cupping her ass.

"Wrap your legs around me," I said.

"Hmm?" she muttered, rubbing slightly against me. I inhaled through my teeth.

"We need to get back over there," I said. "Safe sex and all that."

She laughed, sending warm air across my neck. I resisted the urge to shiver as, with a bit of a hop, she wrapped her legs around my waist. This had the simultaneously pleasant and tortuous effect of lining us up perfectly, with only thin swimsuit material between us, and I practically ran back to the spot.

I set her down gently, taking a second to really look at her, laid out for me in just those skimpy bottoms before I knelt down between her legs, swooping down to kiss along her collarbone and down the center of her chest. She sighed, her hands coming to my shoulders as I kissed across her ribs and around her breasts, circling closer and closer to her nipples, but never quite touching.

"Jazz," she whimpered, arching her back. I laughed and looked up at her. She looked back at me with lust-darkened eyes. They fluttered shut when I finally took a nipple in my mouth, sucking gently as I reached for the other one, rolling and pinching it lightly with two fingers. She gasped and I felt her shudder, grinning against her skin with the satisfaction that I had caused it.

I moved my hands down, hooking my fingers in her swimsuit bottoms, tugging lightly. She raised her hips to let me slip them off and I leaned back to pull them all the way off, taking in the view. Alice blushed, trying to close her legs, but I grabbed her thighs, keeping them apart.

"Jazz," she muttered, avoiding my eyes.

"I'm afraid me looking at you like this is part of the deal," I said, trying not to laugh. "Not that I'm sorry," I added, making her blush harder. Sure, she could present me with her top in the middle of the beach, but _this_ made her blush.

I leaned back down, kissing her hard, settling more fully between her thighs.

"I need you," I breathed, pressing my lips to the smooth skin of her neck. She made that happy little sighing sound again, which was quickly becoming my favorite sound in the whole fucking world, and arched against me. I hissed at the friction it caused and realized with a jolt of terror that I was almost there. I wasn't even in her yet - hell, I hadn't even taken off my shorts - and just that bit of contact had me about to blow.

I shut my eyes and tried to think about anything other than the girl of my dreams in my arms, ready and wet and fucking willing. I wasn't having much luck, because she chose that moment to start kissing her way down my neck and across my shoulders. And then her hand was working its way between us.

"Alice-" I started to warn her, but it was too late. She rubbed me through my trunks and I just completely lost it. I came with a strangled cry, my vision going fuzzy and my body tensing.

_Oh. No. Oh shit. I did not just..._

"Jasper?"

I couldn't respond. I was hoping, on some level, that if I was very, very still, she wouldn't realize what had just happened. I tried to calm my breathing, my forehead against her shoulder.

"Did you just..."

Please, don't let her ask that. Don't fucking let her ask that.

"Um... did you come?" she asked quietly. I cleared my throat, more to stall than anything. It's not like I had anything to say to that.

"Sorry," I finally said, moving off of her. She sat up with me, grabbing my arm. She looked at me with the most serious expression that I had ever seen on her.

"Okay, don't walk away again, promise?" she asked. I nodded, my jaw tense. I still couldn't look directly at her. She abruptly burst out laughing. I scowled.

"Fucking hell, Alice, it's not fucking funny," I said.

"No, no it's not that," she said. "I was just so worried about you being more experienced than me, and then you..." she couldn't continue, she was laughing too hard. I waited for it to end. But there was no malice in her laughter, it really did sound more like relief.

"It's your own fault, you know," I said, smiling despite myself.

"How do you figure that?" she asked, the laughter finally slowing to sporadic giggles.

"You're the one who's been fucking bouncing around in that tiny ass swimsuit all day. I've been ready to go since this morning," I said. She stopped laughing altogether.

"Ohhh," she said slowly. "I didn't know that."

I scoffed. She leaned over and kissed my cheek softly. I finally turned to look at her and she grinned.

"So," she said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"So?"

"So what if I still want to do this?" she asked. I just stared at her for a second before laughing. I don't know what I did to deserve such an easy-going, accepting, candid girl, but I'd do it again a hundred times.

"It might take a minute," I said. I let my eyes drift down her body. "But I'm young yet. I'm sure I can go again."

"Maybe not as quick this time," she said.

"Oh shut up," I groaned. She smiled and rose up on her knees to swing a leg over my lap, straddling me and running her fingers through my hair. I groaned and she sealed her mouth to mine, kissing me passionately. Regardless of what I had told her, I was already responding to her, feeling myself harden in the confines of my trunks.

I rolled us so that she was under me again. As much of a turn-on as it was to have her on top, I got the feeling it wouldn't be the easiest position for her first time. I reached for the front pocket of my backpack, digging around inside until I found the little foil packet.

I moved off of her just long enough to pull my trunks down. I had completely lost all patience. I was now absolutely sure that if I waited any longer to do this, something else would go horribly wrong.

She watched as I tore open the packet and rolled the condom on, biting her lip as I settled back between her legs.

"You're absolutely sure?" I did take the time to ask that, being a fucking gentleman and all. And apparently determined to allow every opportunity to sabotage this. She nodded, still biting her lip. She suddenly didn't look too sure. "You know it might hurt, right?" I asked. She nodded again.

"Rose said it's only for a minute the first time," she said. I grimaced.

"Do _not_ talk about my sister if you really want to do this," I warned her. She nodded. I lined myself up and slowly pushed in. Alice hissed and I stopped. I hadn't gone far enough to hurt her yet, but I was on edge with the thought.

"Keep going," she said. "It's just... tight, is all."

Damn right, it was. I pushed forward, slowly, focusing on my breathing and the sand under my palms and everything except how fucking tight she was. How hot. How fucking perfect.

I met a slight resistance and paused, looking into her eyes. She nodded and with one swift motion I pushed through. She gasped and clenched her teeth shut, her jaw rigid. I stayed painfully still as her eyes watered. After a few moments she exhaled carefully.

"Okay. Just go slow," she said. I complied, pulling out a little and thrusting back in, lengthening each thrust until I was almost all the way out before pushing back in.

Something... wasn't right. I hated to acknowledge that, because this was Alice and everything should have been fucking rainbows and unicorns and cotton candy and shit, but something definitely didn't feel right.

"Jasper, stop," she gasped, her nails digging into my shoulder. "It really hurts."

"I thought it was okay?" I asked. She had seemed calm enough after I had pushed through, once the initial shock had passed.

"No, Jasper, I mean, something _really_ hurts," she repeated, wincing, her eyes watering. I pulled out, startled. I hadn't wanted to actually hurt her. I knew it hurt girls the first time, but I didn't know it was that serious.

She sat up gingerly and looked down. There was blood on the towel under her. I looked down and saw that it was also on the condom. It wasn't a lot, and I thought that was pretty normal, too, so I couldn't figure out what was causing the freaked out look on her face.

"I think the blood's normal, don't panic," I said, trying to keep my voice calm, to hide the fact that I was panicking myself. Of course, I was panicking because I had somehow managed to hurt her enough to have to stop, not because of the blood.

"No, Jazz," she said, her voice higher than normal. "The sand."

"The sand?" I asked. I looked down and noticed that, sure enough, sand was all over the fucking towel. And, most likely, judging by the sand on the condom and that weird wrong feeling when I was inside her, it was also in her.

"Oh _fuck_ beach sex and that whole _fucking_ romantic cliche!" I burst out. I wasn't sure what to do. Did she need to go to the hospital? I looked at my watch. Rosalie wasn't due to pick us up for another three hours. That would be some story to tell a couple EMTs.

"What do I do?" Alice asked, her eyes wide.

"I have no clue. I'd ask Rose, honestly," I said. I didn't relish the idea of explaining this to my sister, but it had to be better than going to the hospital.

When Alice called Rosalie and explained the situation, she laughed for a solid five minutes, long enough that I actually forgot for a minute that Alice was even on the phone. When she finally calmed down enough to speak, she informed Alice that her body would eventually force it out on its own (which is an image I could have done without) but in the meantime she should avoid "aggravating it". Thanks, sis.

"So," Alice said as we gathered up the towel and backpack, having pulled on our normal clothing. "Am I finally rid of that pesky virginity yet?"

I laughed despite myself.

"I think we should try it in a bed next time," I said. She nodded.

"After everything works itself out," she added.

X

**AN**: I thought about carrying this further to their next "first time", when it actually goes well, but I think it pretty much goes without telling that they eventually got the hang of it. Please keep in mind that they're barely sixteen in this outtake.

Anyway, the disaster first time was an idea that was hinted at already in NWAF, in a few exchanges:

_"Yeah, but it's not like it has to be some big production. It's a natural part of life," Jasper pointed out._

_"Oh yeah, nature man?" Alice asked, grinning. "You want to tell them about our first time?"_

_"Alice," Jasper said warningly. "Anyway, are you making any progress?" he asked. I got the feeling he was trying hard to steer the conversation away from the subject of him and Alice._

_/_

_"Beach sex," Jasper mused. "Pretty ambitious for a first time."_

_"All that sand," Alice muttered mournfully._

_/_

_"You guys are really not comforting," Edward grumbled. Jasper took a second to calm himself and then turned his attention to Edward, looking at him seriously._

_"Okay man," he started carefully. "What we're saying is, there's not much you can do. First times are always awkward. But you love her, and so no matter what, it'll be fucking beautiful and fulfilling or some shit."_

_"Very nicely put," [Emmett] congratulated him._

Basically everything pointed towards a complete disaster. So yeah. Moving steadily along! Do you have a request? I'd love to hear it! Don't have a request? I'd love to hear from you anyway!

Next up: **Hans153**'s newest request, featuring one of Alice's sessions with Dr. Cullen. See you then!


End file.
